


A Devil's Deal (with Podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude is willing to do anything to have another chance at Ciel's soul...anything. Sebastian may hate him, but he is more than willing to take advantage of a fine body when he sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devil's Deal (with Podfic)

This is a commission request from K-Y-L-EH-E:It is my first solely Claude/Sebastian so go easy on me. It is just a oneshot, so if you're hoping for something longer and more involved you'll be disappointed. Let me know what you think!

Podfic Link: 

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hkkbbq6zown5xv9/A_Devil's_Deal_(Podifc).mp3

((()))

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he watched Claude removing his glasses, tucking them carefully into his breast pocket. Of course his image-obsessed adversary would be worried about something as trivial as keeping his glasses intact. It made a certain amount of sense, as they were preparing to duel. Still, the action was one more item atop the mountain of reasons why Sebastian found his fellow demon irritating. Claude stood with his back to him at the moment, and Sebastian could not help but be tempted to take the low road and attack him now, before they had begun their fight. He restrained himself, however, and clenched his fists as Claude spoke.

"Ciel Phantomhive's soul is one that I am more than willing to steal, betray, and fight to devour. You have witnessed this already. The passion within me matches your own; can you not see that it will tear us both apart if one of us does not yield?"

Sebastian growled low in his chest and strode forward a few paces.

"How dare you compare your trivial lust for my master's soul with my own long-suffering desire? You only catch a whiff of his scent and you descend upon a crow's back to snatch him from me, you thief! Whereas I have been by him day in and day out for years. I have endured the delicious scent of him, the temptation to break our contract and devour him whole, but always I have restrained myself and played my part. What would you know of that! You saw an easy way in and you took him! After all that I have worked toward, you just took him from me!"

Sebastian's anger had escalated, and he now threw the first punch. Claude easily dodged. Even for a demon, when emotion took over blows could waver. Sebastian's shaking fist had missed its goal. The battle continued uninterrupted for several moments, leading from one stalemate to the next as the equally matched demons tried to overturn the other. Sebastian was seething the entire time, which made it easier for him to keep going even though his first swing had been rough. He let the burning hatred coursing through his veins guide his actions, until both he and his opponent were soaking wet and standing in the water of the pond up to their waists. Claude somehow managed to get the upper hand, coming up from behind and seizing him about the neck. Sebastian hissed and thrashed, throwing water everywhere, but Claude held on.

"Just let me have him, and we can end this right now." Claude suggested in his ear.

"He is not yours to take!" Sebastian cried, stilling his struggles to speak clearly.

"You're right," Claude agreed, "he is yours, to give away."

"If you wanted him, you should have done a better job of stealing his soul and his body!" Sebastian shot back at him, "Now that our contract is reestablished I'll never make it easy for you to have him again!"

"That much is true. By putting his soul right back into his body, you erased his awareness of a successful revenge. That is what drew me to him in the first place, but now that aspect is gone…"

"What are you saying?" Sebastian asked, calming suddenly as he sensed an idea coming to him.

"I'm saying that while I desire his soul, I would prefer that he know revenge before I consumed it."

Sebastian stiffened at Claude's bold statement, his chest vibrating with his growl. Still, the idea grew in his mind, and he found an evil smile working its way onto his face.

"I thought you wanted him regardless." Sebastian said in an eerily quiet voice. "I thought that you were willing to do whatever was within your power to make him yours."

Before Claude could respond, Sebastian shot up and out of his grip, seizing his collar and throwing him back up onto the shore. The next instant Sebastian had slammed his back against a tree and pinned him violently there with several knives. He was snarling, nose-to-nose with Claude, his eyes blazing with renewed anger.

"How far would you stoop, how low would you sink, to steal what is rightfully mine?" He asked, baring his fangs threateningly, "Are you ready to do whatever it takes?"

"If I must." Claude answered simply. He was nothing if not cool under pressure. This just seemed to enrage Sebastian more, despite how good he himself was at playing the calm one regardless of the situation. Claude's face was no longer completely expressionless, but was slightly taut in defense, his eyebrows pulled in tight. It made Sebastian want to draw more expressions from the demon.

"You would really do anything?" He asked, moving his body suggestively closer to Claude's, rubbing his knee against the other demon's leg, "Would you lie on your back like a slut? Take what I give you and thank me for it?!" Sebastian barely finished his sentence before he snapped his jaws down on Claude's neck, biting harshly and tasting blood. He felt a thrill of triumph as Claude let out a surprised moan.

"If that…if that is what I must do to make him mine." Claude answered, clenching his fists. Sebastian growled against his neck and lapped up his blood, reveling in that taste. He had not taken blood in quite a while, and it was sweet to do so again. He had not intended to take this course of action, but now that he realized he could strike a deal with Claude, he was going to take full advantage.

"How does a deal sound to you?" Sebastian asked, pulling back and licking the excess blood from his mouth.

"What sort of deal?" Claude sneered.

"You want my master when he has found revenge, but sadly he is unaware that he has already achieved that goal. If you and your master become the targets of my lord's revenge, then there is a chance he shall take it again. We can postpone this battle of ours until that time."

Claude was silent as he considered.

"I suppose there really is no point in fighting for something that does not really exist yet." He conceded, "Until the boy has known revenge a second time his flavor will not be the same. I see your point."

"Then you agree?"

"Very well. Release me, and we shall make our contract."

Sebastian chuckled deeply in his chest, the sound reverberating through the surrounding darkness.

"Release you? I hardly think I am ready to do that just yet. I have one more condition to add to our agreement."

With these words Sebastian ground his hips hard into Claude's. Neither one of them was aroused, but the action was intended to remedy that fact. By the small sneer that Claude gave, it was going to work.

"You intend to take me, do you?" Claude asked, letting out a tight sound of effort as Sebastian thrust back against his groin, "You are a glutton for punishment."

"If I were not," Sebastian whispered, "what kind of demon would I be?"

He leaned in close to Claude's face as he spoke, and bit down gently on Claude's jaw. The other demon tried to remain unmoving, unresponsive, but not even a demon male could resist when their cock was so deliberately stimulated. It was more likely that a demon would be less inclined to reign in his desires, as his very nature was carnal. So it was that despite Claude's fight to resist, he hardened beneath Sebastian's skillful gyrations against him.

"There's the beast." Sebastian murmured against his collarbone, lapping at the small trail of dried blood that he had left the last time he had nuzzled his face here. "Shall I release it from its cage?"

Claude groaned very faintly, and shifted on his feet, saying,

"I suppose as you are determined to have your way with me in return for striking a deal…then you must do as you wish. Only remember that our masters are expecting us back, so let's make this quick."

Sebastian hastily removed the knives that had been pinning Claude to the tree trunk, tucking them artfully back into whatever hidden folds he had in that butler uniform. He then proceeded to push Claude down to the grassy floor of the forest, tearing his jacket and vest from his as he straddled him, keeping him pinned down at the waist.

"You want to do it here?" Claude asked, incredulously, "In the middle of the woods?" Sebastian yanked the tie from his fellow demon's neck with his teeth, and pulled back, letting Claude get a full and very erotic view of the black satin dangling from his rich mouth before he spat it out to answer,

"What? Did you think I would demand you take me to one of the fine bedrooms in your master's big house?" He slipped deftly out of his own tailcoat, but left the vest, "That I would toss you down amongst silks and velvets, to romance you with teasing touches and kisses? Perhaps you thought that I would actually use some expensive form of lubrication? Did you honestly think that I would conduct this release of frustration and tension as special? You are a fool."

Sebastian leaned down, speaking as he unbuckled Claude's black pants.

"What are we demons but creatures of the earth? What setting is more appropriate for beasts about to tryst?"

Claude scoffed, and lifted his hips as Sebastian tore the pants down his legs.

"You are mistaken if you thought I expected any kind of finesse from you, Michealis. I certainly expect nothing less that utter brutality from the likes of my own kind."

"You are correct there," Sebastian answered, shucking out of his own pants as well, "I have been deprived of this pleasure for a very long time, with no one about to sate my hunger. Needless to say, I will not be gentle."

Sebastian palmed Claude's cock where it lay upon his flat, muscled stomach. Claude just lay on his back, face neutral, staring at the full moon as it glowed brightly in the sky above him. That just wouldn't do. Sebastian squeezed him hard, and he grunted a bit, his eyes closing briefly.

"You want to make me scream?" Claude asked calmly, "Beg you for mercy? Is that your game? Just one small piece of revenge for yourself?"

"Perhaps," Sebastian said, crawling to straddle Claude's hips again, sitting up on his knees, "I could care less how loud or quiet you are; I just want to fuck someone, and very badly. Do you know how long it's been?"

Sebastian was half-naked now too, his cock so hard that it stood up proudly outside the tails of his white shirt. His breath was even slightly elevated as he ran his hands over the other demon's broad chest. Claude could see just how turned on he was, and wondered if he could use it to his advantage. Two could play at this game.

"I imagine it must have been an eternity since you last were loosened from your master's side long enough to attend to your needs." Claude said, sitting up on his elbows to observe Sebastian's cock, "At least, that's what it looks like."

"That's what it feels like." Sebastian agreed, the sentence ending in a little unintentional groan of want, and he thrust his hips forward slowly. Claude answered the unspoken request, and reached up with one hand to guide that hard cock to his mouth. He licked the head a few times before he slid his mouth over it and began to suck. Sebastian tilted his head back, his hands sliding down his own sides to brace on his slender hips as he moved them forward and back slowly, in and out of his enemies' mouth.

He could not deny, and would not deny, that he liked it very much. It had indeed, been years since he had felt the touch of another like this. He let his breathing come out in ragged huffs, the small groans or grunts finding their way into the darkness of the forest as well. This was one of his own kind doing this to him. Appalling sounds of pleasure and lewd actions were nothing to hold back or hide; it was almost a safe situation, one in which it was completely acceptable to be absolutely shameless. Not only was it acceptable, it was expected.

So Sebastian let a stream of dirty words flow from his mouth, reveling in the release of filthy suggestions and promises,

"Ah, that's good…move your tongue more like that—yes! Oh! Ahhh…suck me harder…harder—that's it! Oh! Oh! Move your head slower…Ah! Ah…Do you like the taste of my cock? This very cock in your mouth is going to impale you soon—Oh yes! I'm going to take you like a bitch in heat—ahhh! I'm going to…ohhh that's so good…I'm going to pound you into the ground—ahhh…and fill you up with my seed…You'll have my scent in you…oh yes, oh yes..."

Claude wanted above all else to just perform what Sebastian wanted and get back to his master. That was what they needed to do, and yet he found himself becoming more and more excited at Sebastian's husky, needy words. His fellow demon had truly been deprived of this far longer than he had himself. He considered how ironic it was that Sebastian was so pent-up, and he was so satisfied, because of their individual masters. At least he was able to pour out his lust upon a boy who was equally filthy in mind and body. Sebastian was the opposite, having to be proper and composed for so many years, his master recoiling from physical touch.

No wonder he had demanded this when he had a chance, Claude thought as he hollowed his cheeks around the cock in his mouth and sucked hard and long, pulling his lips along the hard length to the tip before descending again.

"Do you want to know the hardest part of this?" Sebastian whispered out, burning eyes cast down upon the demon currently pleasuring him. "I loathe you. I detest your interference in my life, and the low-down scheme you designed to take what is mine and yet…" He growled deeply, whether from the pleasure of Claude's mouth or his own words, unclear, "…and yet I admire you for it. You show the kind of brash defiance that I try to show. You went to extreme lengths to get what you want. That is inspirational to all of our kind."

Claude hummed around the sensitive flesh in his mouth, and Sebastian's eyes squeezed closed, one hand sliding off his hip and into Claude's hair, latching on tightly. Claude slipped off his gloves without ceasing in his ministrations, and then let his bare fingers tickle the underside of Sebastian's sac. The red-eyed demon let out a small whimper, and Claude repeated the action, dragging his fingertips lightly along the perfect seam. His other hand would not be idle, and found its way between Sebastian's parted thighs and up between the fine curves of his rear. A single finger began to prod and massage at the sensitive pucker it found, and Sebastian gasped, leaning forward to place his other hand on Claude's shoulder. He enjoyed a few more long moments of the intense pleasure before his breath hitched and he yanked at Claude's hair.

"Stop now, I want something else."

Claude pulled his mouth and hands away, expecting Sebastian to flip him over then and there and take him hard. Instead Sebastian kept his hold on his head, and leaning down to smash their lips together. Claude was surprised, but could not complain as the two began to fight for dominance. Their tongues entwined, writhing together and pushing against each other, trying to make the other submit. Their lips moved ferociously, as if trying to devour each other, while the war waged hot and erotic between their mouths. In the end no one really lost, but Sebastian pulled back first, and by the look of them they had both won; they were panting, cocks hard, faces flushed and bodies ready for pleasure.

No needless words passed between them. No human etiquette guided their movements. Sebastian simply eased himself back onto his knees, pushing Claude's legs apart and setting between them. They were running short on time now, and there was no more to spare. Sebastian wasted none, but thrust himself forward at once, relishing the wince of pain that Claude was unable to hide. He was tight inside, and Sebastian licked his lips slowly in pleasure, rolling his head on his shoulders as he savored the hot embrace of that unyielding flesh. He began to thrust without consideration for the other demon, setting up a brutal pace from the very beginning and loving it. Claude huffed as the pain blossomed through him, tinged with the pleasure that came to a demon with any form of sin. Pain and pleasure entwined in a demons mind, so either could be potentially enjoyable.

"Yes, oh by all sin and darkness yes…" Sebastian began his unbridled utterances once more, his voice much more rough than before, huffing with the effort of thrusting into Claude so forcefully. "So tight…ah oh oh…yes…yes…yes…so good, so very, very good…been so long…ahhh!"

His monologue continued as Claude lay beneath him, snaking his hand down to his own cock to stroke it, needing some stimulation. Sebastian ignored this; selfish and greedy as he was, and focused entirely on sating his own desire, pounding so hard into Claude that the demon knew he would have broken bones had he been a human. It was very good, even for Claude, and his utterly-composed expression began to slip the longer he was worked over like that. He began groaning, his chest rising and falling beneath his crisp white shirt, his hand moving furiously on his cock. He laid his head back down to the grass, breathing in its cool scent as he gasped, feeling the pleasure course through him. It was so very different than being with his master; this was raw, uncensored, animalistic need, both of them working at it to gain as much pleasure as they could, as fast as they could. With Alois, Claude needed to be gentle, the little imp wanting to be teased within an inch of his life before they began any real intercourse. He also insisted Claude let him lavish his own feelings upon him with those sinful little hands and lips. The boy liked to take a long time to explore Claude's body, which was not exactly unpleasant, but could be tedious at times when he wanted to release quickly.

At least now, when he most needed it there was a hard cock (so much larger than his master's) driving into him and ramming against that place inside him that sent waves of pleasure crashing over him. He let out a groan again, bringing his hand up to his mouth so he could bite his knuckles. He didn't necessarily mean to keep quiet this way; it was just a habit he had acquired over his lifetime. He liked the pain of his own teeth biting his flesh through the pleasure. Sebastian was near the end, as was the demon he was thrusting into; the time was growing to a close, their masters expecting them back soon. Despite the wonderful sensations flooding their bodies, in the backs of their minds they were aware that it needed to end soon.

Sebastian let out a deep growling moan as he came, driving himself in hard one last time, then following up with a few weaker thrusts, while his voice dropped down to a whimper. Claude took that sound and let it tip him over the edge as well, spilling into his own hand and grunting loudly. Sebastian rolled off him as soon as he came, standing up and beginning to clean himself off. Claude followed suit. It would have appeared strange to an outside observer, to watch the two men breathing heavily, not speaking, washing off their bodies and donning their clothes most professionally. All the while their gasps were audible and their chests heaved. Finally, by the time they had themselves arranged and were heading back to the manor, they had regained control of their breathing. It was as if nothing at all had occurred, as they walked, ram-rod straight and garbed in their fine uniforms toward the back entrance. Claude formally opened the door for Sebastian as they entered.

The blood that ran down their wrists and onto the roses a few moments later was so much sweeter for their secret tryst, smelling of lust and greed, filling the air of the small and ornate room where they sat.

"This signifies our agreement." Claude stated, stroking the petals of one dark rose, "We will postpone our fight for Ciel's soul, while he plots revenge against my master."

"Agreed." Sebastian said, sniffing his own rose appreciatively. They tucked the matching flowers into their breast pockets and left the room to rejoin their masters. Before they reached the doors of the ballroom, Sebastian whispered to his fellow butler,

"If at any point during this neutral phase I feel the urge to tryst again..?"

"Feel free to use my body." Claude responded dully, "You are not unskilled, and I almost feel sorry for your restrictions. It is the least I can do to uphold my end of our contract."

Sebastian grinned wickedly as they slipped into the party, using the servant's entrance.

"Have no doubt; I will definitely be taking you up on that offer."

Claude grunted noncommittally, and they both returned to their masters.


End file.
